Other products in the field use food grade flow meters which can be expensive to purchase and fragile when cleaning. Others use timed pours, which rely on constant head pressure that can be a cause of failure to be accurate. Others use a pump that is capable of delivering an accurate measured amount but are expensive and bulky to use in a mass-produced bar-top piece of equipment.